Work It Out
by Problem Child1
Summary: “Arrested again?” “Yeah. My friends and I tend to do some stupid things. You’re only young once, right?
1. Finn

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters. "Work It Out" is owned by The Beatles.

Rating: M, for liberal amounts of cursing

A/N: Italics indicate the narrative of the person telling the story, which is why it's in first person. Whomever is talking, they're telling the story from their perspective.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The soft rock was getting on his last nerve. Where the bloody hell was she? It was past three. Well, by a minute and a half. It might as well have been a century and a half. How long had he been here? He'd even had the common courtesy to be early. It was still past three. Over and over, the tasteless chorus repeated itself.

He'd expected punishment, but nothing as horrifying as what was assaulting his helpless eardrums.

"I'm ready for you," the doctor finally told him. He grinned and followed her upstairs to her office.

The office in question was moderately decorated with books, paintings, pictures, and, of course, her Ph.D. He sat on a plush leather chair and made himself comfortable. She sat opposite him with a cup of coffee.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she offered.

"No, thank you, love, I'm good."

"So, Phineas, let's get started. Do you prefer Phineas or just Finn?"

"Finn, always. Phineas makes me sound as though I'm being raised by Julia Roberts."

She smiled at that, even though he knew it wasn't that funny. "Well, Finn, we'll start with the basics. Why are you here today?"

He looked at her strangely for that question. "Court mandated. This or community service. I couldn't possibly bear to ruin my manicure, so I picked this." He showed his nails to her for inspection; they were painted with a fresh coat of black.

She nodded. "And how are you doing today?"

"Darling, I'm doing just amazing. Another lovely day in the neighborhood, eh? And how about yourself?"

"I'm doing fine, though we aren't here to talk about me."

"We can't talk about you? That is just a crying shame, as I'd love to get to know you better."

"Do you always flirt your way out of situations that you find uncomfortable?"

"Darling, I'm this close to getting my degree in psychology as well. Try not to psychoanalyze me, please. I know when you're doing it." He smirked at the therapist's taken aback expression. "What, they not give you background on us?"

"No, actually, they just told me that the six of you would be coming here."

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I suppose that in order to avoid idle chit chat, which will most likely bore me, I'll just tell you what happened that night."

"I guess you knew what I was getting at."

"So, it started when Logan, my best mate, came back from London for winter break. Two weeks. It was glorious. I hadn't seen him since he left in May. That's when Stephanie suggested that we go on a trip to the Caribbean…"

"_Are you smoking crack?" Colin asked, looking up long enough from his magazine to give Stephanie his patented patronizing look._

"_Oh, go fuck yourself, Colin," she snapped back. "It'll be fun. We'll take my yacht. You can even drive. It's already at St. Bart's anyway."_

"_Stephanie, darling, you must be on crack," I pointed out. "It would explain the Nicole Ritchie sunglasses you've been wearing lately. Love, do you remember our last foray into aquatic adventures?"_

"_Yes, Finn, I remember. And my sunglasses aren't Ritchie-esque," she pouted._

"_Denial. Anyway, if you remember our last trip in a yacht, then you'll also remember that it didn't exactly end in sunshine and ponies."_

"_That's why you're not allowed to drive this time."_

_Colin laughed. "She has you there."_

"_Oh, so now you want to go?"_

"_She's hotter than you; I have to agree with her."_

"_So now you're disagreeing with me and saying that Stephanie is prettier than I am? It's like you're purposely trying to hurt me. That's it, I'm not putting out for you tonight."_

"_So you're not going then?"_

"_No, I'm going," I answered._

"So you're gay," the therapist interrupted.

Finn looked at her oddly. "No. What gave you that idea, love? Anyway, when we got there, everything was going pretty good."

"Who's we?"

"Myself, Colin, Stephanie, Logan, Logan's girlfriend Rory, and our mate Tristan. So, like I was saying, everything was good. At first. Then Tristan and Colin got in a fight over something stupid…"

_Stephanie had already passed out. Tristan was sulking under deck with Rory. Logan, Colin, and I were on deck taking tequila shots. _

"_What the fuck were we thinking, letting him come on this trip with us? Fucking bullshit," Colin groused, taking another shot._

"_Who do you like, Colin? Present company excluded, of course," Logan asked._

_Colin thought over that question with another shot. "Stephanie. And Rory's growing on me."_

_Logan and I clinked glasses and downed our shots. I chased mine with a gulp from my margarita and clapped Colin on the back. "Mate, you've gotta start opening yourself up to the world. Otherwise, you're never gonna get laid again. Chicks like guys with a broad mind."_

"_I know, I know, but not for fucking DuGrey. He's so fucking insufferable!" Colin took another shot._

_I decided to change the topic. "So, Hunt, how're you enjoying your break from dreary London?"_

_Logan took the margarita I offered him. Colin declined, deciding on another shot instead. "It's good, man. But Rory, she's different. I don't know what it is. She's more distant."_

"_Girl like her needs constant care and attention. She's needy," I informed him. "Did you see how much she's been into DuGrey since he's been giving her attention?"_

"_Well, if he's been into her, I'll fucking kill him."_

"_Speaking of which, how's the sex been?" Colin grinned. _

_Logan smirked. "She could stand to learn more. But otherwise it's been pretty fucking fantastic. She's still surprisingly tight, you know?"_

"_How many London girls you been with?" Colin asked._

_Logan finished off his margarita and held out the glass for me to replenish. "Too many to count. Not enough that really matter. You know how that goes. There is this one girl I see occasionally with serious discovery fantasies, though. It's been pretty much awesome."_

_Colin smirked. "So what does she fuck like? Rory, I mean."_

The therapist held up her hand. "I don't think I need to hear any more of this."

Finn shrugged. "Your loss."

"So tell me about when it happened."

"Right. It was the same night. I had two more shots and passed out. Next thing I know, I'm being awoken by the fucking U.S. Coast Guard. Colin's on their boat puking over the side of it. Tristan's helping Rory gather up our things and bring them over to the other boat. Stephanie's curled up in a ball in Logan's lap a few feet away from Colin, bawling her bloody eyes out. And the yacht is halfway under the fucking water.

"I don't know how it happened, but we were all arrested for intoxication and accessories or some bullshit like that. And now I have to come here for the next six months. I still haven't figured out what else happened, as my mates and I haven't really been keen on talking about it."

The therapist smiled at him. "Wow. That's an amazing story."

"Isn't it?" He leaned forward and purred, "I could write a book about all my exploits, love."

The therapist blushed. "So, our forty-five minutes are up. Same time next week?"

"I'll see you there." Finn stood up at the same time as her. She held her hand out to shake, but he dropped a feather-light kiss on her knuckles instead. "I cannot wait for our next appointment, love."


	2. Stephanie

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters.

A/N: Anybody remember this? Well, here it is again. Hopefully I'll update sooner, but who knows. Anyway, it's here now. Hope somebody remembers it. Umm, if you don't really understand, I'm going to have another author's note at the bottom.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I wish I could thank you all personally, but alas, time is money, and I don't really have a lot of time on my hands these days. So thank you. You know who you are, and you know that you made my day when you reviewed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stephanie rushed into the office ten minutes late. "I am so sorry, my interview went longer than I expected." She sat down in an uncomfortable leather couch and took off her black pea coat. Underneath she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a button up white cotton shirt. On top of that was a gray tweed vest. She then proceeded to take off her black pumps and curl her feet up under her.

The therapist just smiled at her. "It's okay, you're here now. Would you care for something to drink?"

"I'm good." Stephanie held up her water bottle. "But thank you."

"Are those Gucci?"

"What? Oh my shoes. Yes, they are." Stephanie beamed down at her shoes like a proud parent. "Saks was having a sale, and I couldn't help myself. Logan was buying, after all."

"I'm very jealous, I've been eying those shoes. I was hoping to get them for Christmas, but alas Santa didn't fulfill my wish."

Stephanie laughed. "I know what you mean."

"Do you? No offense, but I pegged you as someone who gets what they want."

A slow smile spread across Stephanie's face. "That's pretty bold of you. Not trying to put me at ease?"

"I'm not that kind of therapist."

"Good to know."

"Excellent. Let's get started then, shall we? I'm sure Finn has already told you, but my name is Emily Thomas."

"I'm Stephanie Pennington, not that you probably didn't already know that from my file. Actually, Finn hasn't told me anything, except that you're really pretty," Stephanie told her. "And you're blushing. Hasn't anyone told you not to crush on your clients? Even if they are really charming?"

"He may be charming, but I don't have a crush on him."

"I'd watch out. The last therapist he went to, when he was fifteen, he slept with her so that she'd tell the school that he was mentally capable to stay at the school."

The therapist gasped. "Are you serious?"

"No." Stephanie shrugged. "I mean, maybe. I'm not sure. It sounds like something he'd do, and we always wondered how he ended up staying at Andover longer than Colin and Logan. And shortly after the two got kicked out, the school therapist was transferred to an all girls school. He never did tell us what happened, so we came to that conclusion."

"So you said that you had a job interview today?"

Stephanie laughed. "Nice diversion. You're one of the better therapists I've been to, I can tell already. Anyway, yes, I did have a job interview today. Cute little boutique in New Haven. Which is why I'm dressed this way. I thought I would make a stunning impression. Not that I usually have trouble with that."

"Do you think you'll get the job?"

"I'm pretty hopeful. I mean, I'm excellent with people, I have fashion sense, I'm familiar with the shop, and I am majoring in fashion design."

"Where'd you work before?"

"Before what?"

"Before this job."

"Oh. No where. This'll be my first job."

"Really? And why choose now to get a job?"

"Money. My dad cancelled all of my credit cards. Luckily, he still pays for my car insurance."

"What do you drive?"

"An Audi A3. It's not like my insurance is that high. In fact, compared to my friends, it's quite low. I have a good student and a good driver discount. I think he's just trying to teach me a lesson. I mean, it's not like he doesn't have two other yachts. Losing one did nothing. It's just more of the fact that I got arrested again. And once we get this cleared up, the insurance company will reimburse him."

"Arrested again?"

"Yeah. My friends and I tend to do some stupid things. You're only young once, right? Most of them are juvenile delinquencies. Nothing on my permanent record, until this. Which I'm hoping to get cleared up, because I did absolutely nothing."

"Would you like to talk about that? The accident, I mean."

"Well, I suppose I have to. That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"We have six months, or until the court gets a confession. You can talk about it anytime you'd like. If you're not comfortable, we can talk about something else."

Stephanie sighed. "No. I might as well talk about it while it's fresh in my memory."

_"I've got an idea," I announced one day. It was early December, and Finn, Colin, and I were hanging around Logan and Rory's apartment, as we usually do. Rory doesn't know, but we all have a copy of a key to their apartment._

_Colin and Finn just looked up expectantly, so I elaborated. "We should go to the Caribbean when Logan gets back for Christmas."_

"_Have you been doing lines in the bathroom again?" Colin asked me sarcastically._

"_Bite me, McCrea," I shot back. "But seriously, we can go down to St. Bart's. My dad's yacht is already there. It'll be perfect. Logan will love it."_

"_A yacht?" Colin scoffed._

"_You must be on crack if you don't remember the last time we took a yacht," Finn said._

"_That's why I'm not letting you drive." I mimicked his patent smirk back to him._

_Colin snickered. "She has a point there, Finn."_

"_Are you insinuating that I'm a bad driver?" Finn mocked outrage._

"_Yes," I replied._

"_Okay, fine, I give. When are you planning this?"_

"And that's exactly how you remember this exchange?" the therapist asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Right down to the facial expressions. I have an excellent memory."

She nodded. "So, you got to St. Bart's."

"Right. Have you ever been to St. Bart's?"

The therapist shook her head. "I've always wanted to, however."

"It's gorgeous, you'd love it there. Anyway, the night of the incident, we'd anchored off of a tiny island called Anguilla. We were all drinking, having a good time, when Tristan made a stupid comment to piss off Colin."

"_You fucking douche bag," Colin growled. He leapt up and was immediately in Tristan's face._

"_Wow, McCrea, surprisingly intimidating. I thought the only time you have balls is when you're tea bagging Finn," Tristan taunted._

_Colin smirked. "Jealous?"_

"_Okay, mates, I'd like to clear up that the only person that does that is Logan," Finn joked. He was ignored by the two._

"_You wish. Then maybe you'd have a chance to suck my cock."_

"_If I could find it."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Real original."_

_Tristan just laughed and slung an arm around Rory, which Logan either didn't notice or ignored. "Have you had enough of this pissing contest, Mary?"_

"_Mary," Colin said tauntingly. "Oh, DuGrey, still pining over her? She's no longer a Mary. Logan got to that before you."_

_This time, Tristan got in Colin's face. Finn just rolled his eyes and poured me and Logan another drink before he started drinking from the whole bottle._

_Colin laughed. "Oh, Mary, Mary, quite contrary. If you were thinking about sleeping with this piece of scum, make sure to get your shots. He's had the Clap. Twice."_

_I rolled my eyed. "Fuck you both. Straighten your shit up or get the fuck off my boat." When neither of them moved, I grabbed the bottle of vodka and went to my room._

"I went to sleep pretty quickly after that," Stephanie finished. "They probably finished fighting over Rory fucking Gilmore. Like, what the fuck is with that? With her innocent act, fuck that. I can't believe my boys are fighting over her. The Spineless Girl Wonder. She tried to visit Logan over summer, but he told her he had plane tickets for her for Christmas, so she decided not to go because that was too intimidating. Then when he changed his plans so that he came out here, she didn't even try to argue, even though she'd already made plans to be out there with him.

"And I realize I sound jealous. Which, maybe I am. But I doubt it. I'm prettier, smarter, and I have some fucking courage. I also realize my language is vulgar. Sorry about that, I really cannot stand the girl," she finished.

"It's perfectly okay. Therapy is all about letting out your feelings. So what happened when you awoke?"

"Well, I woke up to a jolt. With a pounding headache, it wasn't so fun. I ran up on deck to find Colin, Logan, and Finn calling out for mayday on the radio. That's when I knew that we were fucked, basically. The rest is kind of a blur. I remember falling to the floor in shock, but nothing until I'm being finger printed. But I guess that's how those things go, huh? It seems everybody had a bit of a memory lapse."

"So do you know who sunk the yacht?"

"No. Actually, I choose to blame all three of those idiots."

"Do you think that's healthy?"

Stephanie laughed. "No. Do you? But god help me, I love all three off those jackasses. Am I crazy?"

"It doesn't sound like it. Just a good friend."

"So I guess I'll see next week, huh?"

"Same time, unless you're already working. Give me a call. This is my card."

Stephanie uncurled her feet and put on her shoes and coat. "Thank you. I'll see later. Take it easy, and try not to think of Finn too much." She winked at the therapist and walked out.

8888888888888888888888

A/N2: Ok, so, basically, there's going to be six chapters, and each chapter is going to be focused around someone else's story. The stories will conflict, which is why I have the italics and the flashbacks so prominent. Not everybody remembers the same thing, and remember, a lot of them were drunk at various times when this was happening, which is why sometimes the dialogue, and even situations, may be different. I think it's a fun idea, anyway.


End file.
